


Snowball

by rhaenyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyx/pseuds/rhaenyx
Summary: During difficult times, Sirius is there to help you cope.





	Snowball

“Wingardium Leviosa!” With a flick of her wand, Lily refilled the hole she had dug just before. Y/N’s face contorted and your mouth left out a sob when you saw your cat’s body beginning to get covered in dirt. Hagrid, who had been drying his eyes with a tablecloth sized handkerchief, embraced you in a bone crashing hug that lifted you from the floor. It wasn’t his pet, although any animal loss hurt him, especially if it was a cat he had seen many times in the last seven years. James, who had been standing next to his sister’s side, slowly took you out of Hagrid’s embrace as you were running out of breath, and put an arm around your shoulders while he kissed the top of your head.

You were reunited that evening next to Hagrid’s house to hold the funeral of your beloved pet that had sadly passed away that morning. The sun was about to set, the cold wind of the late February moved the grass behind under your feet, and rustled the leaves on the Forbidden Forest’s trees. Even though your tears were warm against your cold cheeks, you were shivering under your school cloak, and you could feel your friends going through the same situation.

Remus cleared his throat. “Would anyone like to say some words?” He looked at you, but you were too affected to speak. Instead, you looked at James with pleading eyes. He was your twin brother, who had been with you when you bought the cat and had known him for as long as you had.

“Me?!” He looked at Lily, standing by his side, expecting some help as she was better with words than him, but she only looked back sternly waiting for him to speak. “Well… Farewell Snowball! You were a very good cat and loyal friend. Although your body won’t be with us, you will always remain in our minds: when you walked with us along the grounds of Hogwarts, when he stole candy from Slytherins, or…-” His speech was cut by Hagrid blowing his nose. He had begun crying again. You softy patted his arm, trying to calm him down. “Snowball, you will be missed, but never forgotten.” He finished his speech and looked around him. Lily was wiping away a couple of tears that had slipped, and Remus had an arm around Peter, who was trying to hold back his tears too. Hagrid and Y/N were loudly sobbing in front of Snowball’s grave. Sirius Black, your boyfriend, hadn’t been able to attend the funeral as he was in detention for jinxing the cauldrons of 6th year Slytherin students, and was being strictly guarded by Professor McGonagall so he wouldn’t sneak out. James had been furious with his friend. Y/N, on the other hand, was too sad about the loss of Snowball to even feel disappointed. 

“Let’s go back to the Castle. Dinner is about to begin.” Lily lightly put a hand on your arm and you began to walk together from Hagrid’s home to the Castle. You turned around and saw Hagrid waving at you. You waved back at your friend.

The air got colder in the dark night as James tightened his grip around his sister’s shoulders. When you entered the Castle you felt tired, you had lost your appetite.

“I’m going to the dormitories. I’m not hungry.” Your friends looked at you worriedly. No one really liked missing the feast the elves very carefully prepared every night.

“Do you want me to go with you?” Lily softly caressed your back. You had met on the 1st year at Hogwarts, and even though she hadn’t get along with your brother James, after sharing a room and having almost every one of your classes together, you had become sort of best friends.

“No, thank you Lils, I think…” You looked at your brother, who could easily read what you were hiding under your blushing cheeks: You wanted to sleep in his room tonight, as you wouldn’t be able to handle the first night alone without Snowball at the foot of your bed. He nodded without needing to hear your words and spoke.

“Let’s go have dinner. I’ll go check on you later, alright?” You nodded and he kissed your cheek. You were hugged by your friends before you went up the Grand Staircase. You slowly passed through the portraits that nodded or smiled at you, while you lacked the strength to smile back at them. You reached the Fat Lady’s portrait, whose smile froze when she saw your discomposure.

“My dear Ms Potter, what is that troubles you?”

You cleared your throat. “My cat passed away.”

“Oh! I’m really sorry. He was a really respectful cat. He never damaged any portrait.”

You nodded, not wanting to speak anymore about Snowball. “The password is ‘Asphodel’.” The Fat Lady nodded and let you in. You walked through the empty Gryffindor common room that was lightly illuminated to the Marauders’ dormitory. In a room of four beds, it was easy to spot James’. Remus’ and Peter’s were pretty neat, although Remus’ had a pile of books on his night stand. In the same way, both James’ and Sirius’ were quite a mess, and while both marauders had pictures of Y/N on their night stand, the wall behind Black’s bed had a motorbike poster pinned on it, while James’ also had a picture of Lily Evans. You lay on your brother’s bed and close your eyes. You hadn’t realized how tired you were, until you drifted off.

**Meanwhile in the Great Hall**

“Look where he is! That son of a-”

“James! There are children in here!”

From the gates burst Sirius into the Great Hall, quickly approaching the Gryffindor table. James went to stand up, although he was kept in his place by Lily and Remus, who held him from his biceps. Sirius, who was running out of breath, scanned the Gryffindor table until he found his friends, although his brow furrowed when he wasn’t able to find his girlfriend. He seated next to Peter in front of Remus, James and Lily. He was about to drink from a pumpkin juice glass when James’ glare stopped him.

“What!?”

“My sister’s devastated due to Snowball’s death, and you get detention? What kind of boyfriend are you?”

Sirius raised his hands in defeat. “I’m sorry! But it’s not like I could go to McGonagall and tell her ‘Can I come another day? My girlfriend’s cat has died and I need to be there to comfort her’. She wouldn’t have left me go!”

James was seething. “You didn’t have to be there with her all day, just attend the funeral. And you wouldn’t have got detention if you hadn’t pulled off that stupid prank on those Slytherins!”

“Wait, she did a funeral for the cat?”

James was about to retort, but was interrupted by Remus’ calm voice. “And why don’t you, instead of arguing, go check on Y/N?”

Sirius stood still for a moment, but immediately ran towards the Gryffindor common room, knowing where he would find his girlfriend.

**Back in the 7th year boys’ dormitory**

You were lying on your side, with your back facing the window, when you heard the door crack. Still sleepy, you rested on your right elbow and opened your eyes but saw no one in there. You lay again and closed your eyes back, but your sleep didn’t last much, as something made the foot of your bed shift just like Snowball used to do. However, it wasn’t a cat, but a big black dog that began cuddling to you and licking your face.

Immediately your eyes watered and you hugged the hairy dog, muttering ‘Padfoot’ and petting his back. You kissed him behind his ears, where you kept petting him. His eyes were grey, as they didn’t change in his animagus form. They seemed to look at you lovingly, and asking for your forgiveness. He didn’t need your forgiveness though, as you were never really angry at him.

You lay back on the bed, while Padfoot left his head over your stomach, which slightly tickled you and put a little smile on your face. Your eyelids turned heavy and you were going back to your dreams when the head on your stomach disappeared and the weight on the bed increased. You turned to your right and saw Sirius’ grey eyes looking at you. He was still wearing his grey uniform and Gryffindor red and gold tie. He took you in his arms and you rested on his chest. One of his hands rested on the small of your back, while with the other he caressed your hair.

“I’m sorry for Snowball, Y/N. I got along with that cat. He was really smart. Did you know that he licked my wounds that time I got hurt during a full moon?” You nodded, not really feeling like speaking about Snowball right now, not wanting to burst in tears. You only needed him to hold you. You stayed like that for a few moments. The wind was howling outside and gave you goose bumps. Due to the cloudy night you couldn’t see the stars. Sirius tried to stand up to close the curtains, but you held him down.

“You’re a wizard, silly. Use your wand.” His chest rumbled with laughter, but he picked up his wand and closed the red and gold curtains with nonverbal spell.

“Was that an innuendo, Y/N?”

“Oh, Merlin pant’s!” You rolled around and covered your face with a pillow. Sirius laughed again and put an arm around your waist, getting you closer to him.

Silence settled again in the room. You could only hear each other’s breaths, and the wind that now sounded much far away. You could feel his chest enlarge and tighten against your back, his hand drawing random patterns on your hip and his breath against your neck soothing you to sleep.

“I’m really sorry for not being with you today, Y/N. If I had known-”

“How would you have known when Snowball was going to die? It’s not your fault. I’m not angry at you.” You squeezed his hand to let him know. The last thing you wanted was for him to feel guilty. However, maybe he deserved to be teased a little bit. “But, you know, Sirius, I feel really lonely without Snowball; maybe you could turn into a dog for me?”

“Don’t push your luck, love.” You roared with laughter, but you squirmed under his arms when he began licking your face. In his human form. He gave you a final peck on your lips, while the laughter slowly died and your agitated breath began to slow down. As you snuggled to him, you tried to cover your yawn.

“Go to sleep, Y/N. We’ll talk tomorrow, if you’d like.”

You nodded, rested your head back on the pillow and sighted. You’d miss that little ball of fur, but at least, you still had the love of your other not-so-little ball of fur.

Next morning

You woke up when the sunrays hit your eyelids, with Sirius Black’s arms still around your waist. Still sleepy, you thought that someone had opened the curtains, probably the same guys whose whispers you could hear somewhere in the room.

“Have sisters for that. And friends too. Remus, remind me when and why did I agree to let them be a couple?”

“First, she would still have dated him even if you didn’t let her. And second, you’re just jealous because Y/N preferred to sleep with Sirius than with her brother. You’re sister has grown up; she’s not a little girl anymore, James. Accept it.”

“Shut up, Moony. I’m only angry because I had to sleep in Sirius’ bed. I want my bed back.”


End file.
